A device of a communication system may be assigned an identifier that identifies the device and a communication session of the device. As an example, a base station may use an identifier assigned to a mobile node to manage a communication session for the mobile node.
Known techniques for assigning identifiers to mobile nodes, however, are not suitable in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have suitable techniques for assigning identifiers to mobile nodes.